


Werewolves' Problems 101

by orgabs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Kind of voyeurism, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Multi, They're scary, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Mates, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies-werewolves are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgabs/pseuds/orgabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's in the middle of a zombie apocalypse but that's not his biggest problem. Not being mated is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is unbetaed, so if you find any errors please tell me so I can fix it. Ok?

_Sometimes it's difficult to be an werewolf without a mating bond, like right now_ , Derek thought while listening to the soft little noises pouring from his mates' mouths ( _like prayers_ ) and to the sound of the bed banging rhythmically on the wall. He was getting light headed because of the heady scent of want, mates and sex. It wasn't common for a werewolf to have two mates instead of one but it is not unheard of. Therefore, when Derek found out Stiles and Alya were his mates, his confused surprise did not last long; he could do nothing to change his fate. Of course, his mates were two jerks whom likes to tease him at any given opportunity, as if they knew ( _somehow_ ) that they are something more than just pack to him. It was just his awesome luck. And they probably knew it, even without werewolves’ senses. Stiles was too clever for his own good and Alya could make Stiles talk with just a look. So it would not be weird if they knew. They clearly were having sex to annoy Derek further because he could hear their ragged breaths, their broken moans and pleas for more, harder, deeper. He also could smell them ( _mates, sex, need... all together to make him drunk with it_ ). Even then, Derek could not bring himself to blame Stiles and Alya for having sex whenever they got a chance. If anything, he and his wolf were envious. He wanted to be there to see with his own eyes what they looked like all flushed red, pupils blown, fucking like they mean it. Like that was their last moment together. The world had fallen apart in a zombie apocalyptic sort of thing. It could really be their last time being with each other. So it was understandable that two health young adults ( _Derek could not think of them as teenagers. First because they are only a couple of months away from becoming legally adults. Second, they'd live through so many life and death situations that they'd grow up too fast. Still he shouldn't take their choices away, they need to enjoy life as it is, instead of being engaged in a life-time relationship such as being mates of a werewolf_ ) were having sex in that moment. They were not to blame.  
About the zombie thing, it started a month ago (November 13, to be exactly), in Aroostook County, Maine. An incident with one infected at a street market, which soon became an epidemic with no humans left there. This infection ( _it is what specialists calls it on the TV, a fancy name to a disease no one knew nothing about_ ) was transmitted by biting and still hasn’t an explanation on how it begun. The Hale Pack had little information across the United States, so that’s how Derek ended up with two humans ( _the ones who aren’t hunters_ ): he is an alpha he could protect them if needed. They'd split into trios and had taken off Beacon Hills about a week ago to find some answers.  
( _God must be pleased with his own plot twist. Zombies were always on videogames, movies, TV shows and comic books. Everyone loved zombie stories. What no one ever expected was them to become a reality. Nor they were prepared for it. At least half the Earth population had died on the first two weeks of this apocalypse. Their endless hours of killing zombies in videogames or learning how to kill them from movies did nothing for the help them against the real thing. When it came to killing their family members, friends and neighbors, they'd falter. And that second of hesitation was what had gotten they killed._  
 _Nowhere was safe - not even one place that was a zombie free area -, not that anyone knew about it, anyway. So of course, God must be laughing at them. It was just plain amusement for him. Black humor and all but He had always liked that._ )  
Derek had promised Stiles' dad, the Sheriff that he would take care of Stiles and Alya while they were away. No one would get hurt or died on his watch. In his mind, that same day, Derek had also promised to himself not to ravish them. They are still minors, illegal to touch, taste, and claim. Therefore, he couldn't do any of the things he's been thinking about doing to them for a long time. Ever. Or so he had told to himself. He was fooling no one. Derek was tired of pretending, tired of lying to himself and to others. Lying to his pack. He couldn't do this anymore. Not if he wants to make it to Aroostook County alive and well, not a zombie werewolf. He needed a clear head but Stiles and Alya were making it hard to think of anything except them and his need to claim them.  
The werewolf was sitting in a comfy chair, rubbing his forehead and rethinking all of his life choices. He was reading the same page of a book for the last half an hour because he couldn't concentrate on it. Not when Stiles was enthusiastically pounding into Alya, dirty talking the whole time ( _does he ever shuts up?_ ). And what could Derek says about Alya's filthy needy moans and pleas? Fuck. They are so beautifully sinful and Derek could listen to them both forever ( _and it's not even an exaggeration_ ).  
Derek huffs throwing the book away, doesn't even bothering to see where it landed ( _it was on the coffee table next to him, if you wanted to know_ ). It's been almost a week on the road. Almost a week of cold showers at awkward hours and boners whenever they are alone in an empty apartment, free of zombies for the night, when Stiles and Alya would get down to it. It has been a torture ( _hell of a sexy and slow one, though_ ). He wanted both humans so badly, needed to touch, lick, bite, and mate them. He doesn't want to just imagine them anymore. Therefore, he gives up with the act that he didn't want them. However, he wouldn’t break his promise just yet, so he did the only thing he could: the werewolf cupped his hard on through his tight jeans, biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan. Closing his eyes for a moment, to catch his breath, he pulls his shirt up his abdomen and opens the button and fly of his pants, taking his dick in hand and stroking it with a tight grip. Its difficult to contain his moans to himself after so long to get some relief, but he manages it ( _he'd grown in a house full of werewolves, masturbating was always a challenge_ ). And as when he was a teenager, he hadn't time to tease himself, so he speeds up the hand on his dick, jacking himself hard and fast. At the same time, Stiles speeds up his thrusts on Alya. _Fuck, he is close..._ Derek thought, biting harder on his bottom lip to suppress a louder moan, and heat licks at the base of his spine, grows hot and heavy, low in his belly. His touch lingered on the head of his dick, gathering the precum that was leaking there, making his thrusts easier on his tight grip.  
Not that much time later ( _Derek had much more stamina than this, for fucks sake, but he was somewhat desperate_ ) the werewolf was coming all over his hand. His breath stopped for a minute, while he was too high from his orgasm. In the background he could listen Stiles coming too, moaning something he couldn't quite understand what it was. Derek brought his hand to his mouth and lapped at his come-covered fingers, it was bitter but not unpleasant, and in his mind, he tastes both of his mates. Derek's dick gave a tentative twitch when he heard Stiles going down on Alya ( _she was begging him to make her come, or she was going to rip his dick off with her bare hands... At the threat, Derek thought she'd learnt too much from Stiles, because they were so alike when they're threatening someone_ ).  
Tucking himself back in his jeans and straighten up his shirt, Derek sighed. He probably looked debauched with skin wet with sweat, breath heavy and lips swollen. He picked the book back up, so he could go back at pretending he wasn't listening to what Stiles did to make Alya come. However, when she did, he almost dropped the book again, because of her loud moan of Stiles name. It was so obscene he wanted to wank again. He didn't fell into temptation, though. He could listen both humans trying to catch their breaths and collecting their clothing and putting them on, soon they would be in the same room as Derek was. He didn't needed them to see him jacking off or his life would be hell lot more of a torture.  
What was even his life right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction of Teen Wolf and my first with so much porn... I hope you guys liked it and keep reading as the chapters come out. Anyway, I'm going now.  
> You can find me on tumblr [fandom life has chosen me](https://fandomlifehaschosenme.tumblr.com). :D  
> Bye guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio arrived at Houlton, Aroostook County, Maine, without much trouble. These zombies were easy to get away from without having to fight them off. They couldn't see anything but they had a good hearing - not as good as the werewolves', whatsoever - but they were able to track you down if you're panicking and can't control your breathe. Obviously, if you're too far away from a zombie they won't be able to catch you. Still, that's how they hunted and killed so many already, because - apparently - nobody knew how to keep their breathing quiet when facing a zombie for the first time. It was nothing like the movies and games made it look like. Besides, the memory span of these zombies are short, so, if you unwillingly attracted one and there's not a place to hide properly, if you can keep your cool, you have a chance to not be eaten alive.  
Every survivor knew it now since it was the only way to stay alive a little longer. At least until someone discovers how to end this zombie apocalyptic shit. It was just that simple. Not impossible in the slightest. Nope. No way.  
Derek's pack had learned it quickly enough.  
Actually, it had been Stiles who thought about it and told everyone to shut up right the fucking now, when they were attacked and trapped inside Beacon Hills High School's gym by a bunch of brain eaters.  
Along with the pack there was ten other kids in there at the moment - terrified and screaming at the top of their lungs, like crazy people). So, of fucking course, they were surrounded by growling, hungry zombies. Derek and the other adults of the pack had gone to their rescue when they called desperate but were having a hard time to get to them. Peter had almost been bitten by one of the zombies. Zombie-werewolves are totally a thing and are scaring as fuck, if you let me tell you, nothing like these dumbass shit, they are smart and fast and they are really hungry. So let's be grateful that it didn't happen and we're safe, for now.  
That's when Stiles speaks, quickly and loud so everyone would hear him out "they can't see us! One just passed by Kira like she wasn't there." There was silent for a minute after that but then, Greenberg screamed - high pitched and all - when a zombie got face to face with him, making the zombie grab him and bite his neck. "See? I tried to make you all quiet but you don't listen to me." Stiles said, angry. "Greenberg will become one of them in, like, ten minutes..." He was absolutely right. No big surprises here. He is always right about the supernatural, actually, from the very beginning he had always been right.  
Greenberg was the only casualty that day. It was horrible but everyone there count it as a good thing. Their survival instincts had kick in after that. It's what people do in life and death situations, really. Not a surprise either.  
(The awake of a zombie was something horrible. A human dies, drowning in its blood, to wake as a brain eater. Not a beautiful sight. Especially if you have a weak stomach.)  
Although these zombies were incredible slow and dumb, they had already outnumbered the humans in just a few days. If you're ever cornered and can't hide yourself or run away, if you're badly injured or something like that, I'm sorry but you're as good as dead. There is just too many zombies. And you'll become one of them.  
That's reason enough for the trio rarely drive cars to travel, choosing to go on foot - much quieter, safer. They did almost anything not to attract brain eaters. Of course, at times they had to steal some cars - ones that are really quiet. It was a long travel, and they had close to no time, and the humans get tired fast. Even if they stopped two times a day to rest, breaking into empty buildings. Derek was a werewolf, he had stamina to keep walking for days without tiring himself. However, the alpha had drove two days - nonstop until they reached Aroostook County. Stiles and Alya had slept in the backseat without complain.  
While traveling they had been attacked only twice. Always Stiles fault. He would start making questions out of boredom or he would start tapping his fingers on any available flat surface. Derek knew it was all the human's ADHD doing, that he didn't meant to attract attention to them, so the werewolf didn't complain - too much - that they had to run away with half the stuff they needed in hands - sometimes, they would run without anything at all.  
The human was a work in progress when it came to stealthy situations.  
He would get better at it, eventually.  
One day.  
Not today, 'though.  
Stiles bumped into a pyramid of soda cans, which fell down loudly, just as they entered a supermarket. They needed food and hygienic stuff. The teenager looked at Derek like a deer caught in headlights. His heart beating faster and louder, fear pouring from him in waves, making Derek's instinct kick in.  
They were so fucked.  
The werewolf could hear at least fifth zombies coming their way, growling, from almost every direction, encircling them. Fighting was useless, it would probably just got them infected. Running away would be tricky but was possible, if they could hide somewhere for a little while, being as quiet as they could.  
Derek was already dragging Stiles and Alya, telling them to just do what he says and stay close. They would hide in the wrapping aisle of the supermarket - where people could ask the employers to wrap gifts they bought - it was close to where they were and was a little safer then the rest of the place, it wasn't so open. The only problem is that it was too small to fit them comfortably.  
Wasn't the perfect hideout but it had to do. Was their best chance of surviving.  
However, life isn't fair. Of fucking course it isn't.  
The place was a big mess and Stiles had tripped on his own foot, resulting in them falling flat onto the floor. Their groans and gasps were almost silent. Alya had fallen with her back on the floor, with Stiles on top of her, with his back to the alpha. Derek had fallen on top, a look of annoyance on his face. It was a compromising position. Stiles tried to squirm his way from being the filling of a really hot sandwich but the werewolf had snarled on his ear. A warning that he should stay where he was and keep his mouth shut.  
Derek could smell Stiles' fear, anxiety and arousal, because obviously the teenager would get aroused at the moment. His hormones couldn't wait until they were safe to pop a boner. He didn't even looked surprised or annoyed. Alya chuckled at Stiles.  
The werewolf sighed and put his arms on either side of Alya's head, so he could lift himself a little to see if there was zombies close to them, and to not crush the humans under him. He had to be sure. They couldn't die in there. There are still too many of them in here, at least they are not that close from us, he thought.  
Another wave of arousal hit Derek's nose.  
Stiles neck was just right there.  
Fuck.  
He was getting overwhelmed with their smell mingled together.  
Alya sent him a knowing look after she saw his eyes darkening with want.  
Derek's was pulled out of his mind when he heard nothing. The room was completely silent.  
He didn't track time but it must have passed at least half an hour to be that quiet.  
It was time for them to get up and try to scape.  
This time Derek would make sure they got away from the supermarket.  
Indicating to the teens that it was time to go, Derek quickly stood up and helped them, already looking for a way out. Not a second later Stiles was over his shoulder and Alya's hand was tightly wrapped inside his own. Derek quietly walked out of there, as quickly as his werewolf's shenanigans alowed.

"Stiles you have to be more careful or we'll eventually die because of your clumsiness", Derek said again, just for the sake of it.  
They were sitting comfortably inside the apartment they broke in for the day. It was cozy and warm. Derek could tell by the looks of Alya that she was remembering about the events of that morning. Remembering the feeling of they laid out on the floor on top of each other. The werewolf himself couldn't forget about it. Their scents mingle together so strongly almost had made him lose control. He was sporting a semi the whole day just because of it.  
But as always, he did nothing about it.

Derek was so tired that he didn't wake up to Stiles and Alya sneaking on him, on the living room, and laying down on each side of the werewolf.  
He snuggle them closer. Their scents calming him even in his sleep.

In the morning, when he woke up, Derek was still in the middle of the teens - who where fast asleep. His morning wood was at Alya's butt and Stiles' hard on was on his butt.  
Before he could think, his body betrayed him and trusted, wanting to feel more of those sensations.  
It had been too long without an warm body close to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again. Guys, It took me forever to write this and I think I could have done better than this. But I had this huge author's block in the history of ever. Asshole. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. And, please, pray for me to write chapter three faster. Thank you.


End file.
